La Garra del Cuervo
by Eren Lovett
Summary: Una noche todo se volvió oscuro para ellos. Arrepentidos ahora vagan por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Dama Gris & Barón Sanguinario.


_Hola! Aquí esta este fic que es el regalo de Navidad para **Lilith de Lioncourt **Espero que te guste linda ^.^_

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que conoscan pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

**La Garra del Cuervo **

Hogwarts siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un magnífico sitio, el lugar más seguro de todo Londres y el lugar que alberga una gran historia de donde se derivan otras, algunas no muy gratas, pero otras seguramente con un toque de felicidad. La historia de sus fundadores, la historia de Harry Potter, pero también… la historia de sus fantasmas…

Una de ellos es la Dama Gris, fantasma de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Nadie sabe quién era cuando vivía, ni por que fue condenada a andar por los pasillos de dicho castillo, ni siquiera qué relación tiene con éste. Ella siempre se ha caracterizado por su peculiar silencio, pero nadie sabe tampoco el motivo. En términos generales, era un total misterio.

Una noche tan común como corriente, en una de las torres más altas del castillo, aquel espíritu se encontraba viendo las estrellas, no se sabe si recordaba algo, o solo pensaba en su vida antes de la muerte.

Hay quien jura, haberla escuchado sollozar llena de dolor, como si estuviese arrepentida de algo…

**oOoOoOo**

Ahí estaba… tan brillante, tan hermosa. Helena codiciaba tanto esa diadema como el avaro codicia el dinero.

Ella más que nada deseaba ser la mujer que poseyera toda la sabiduría del universo. Era verdad que era una chica bastante inteligente, de eso no había duda alguna, pero era ambiciosa y la inteligencia que poseía no le era suficiente. Además, quería que el mundo mágico la recordara a ella, a Helena Ravenclaw como tal y no a su madre.

¿Por qué tenía que ser la segunda en todo? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser reconocida como la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw en lugar de que los papales se invirtieran?

Eso debía acabar y pronto, no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más. Así que estiró su mano, era el momento preciso para robarla, nadie sospecharía, nadie se daría cuenta; y si así fuese, sería demasiado tarde.

Con suma lentitud y con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, la chica comenzó a rozar con la yema de sus dedos aquella joya, pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto escuchó girar la perilla de la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se encontró con un hombre alto de tez blanca; sus facciones eran finas, un hombre bastante bien parecido. Sus ropajes eran los más similares a los de un marqués, o un duque de la época. Pero en verdad él llevaba en su nombre el título de Barón.

- Señorita Helena –

Aquel hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia al encontrarse con Helena, el interés que él demostraba para con ella no era muy notorio. Él era un hombre frío y conocido también como uno de los más sanguinarios al momento de luchar. Su habilidad con la espada le daba la fama y el respeto entre los hombres y la admiración y el deseo entre las mujeres. Pero eso no le bastaba a ese gran Barón, la cantidad de mujeres que podía poseer no tenía importancia. La única persona que a él le importaba era la persona a la que le había entregado su corazón sin ninguna condición, y esa persona era precisamente Helena Ravenclaw. Más de una ocasión había intentado decírselo abiertamente pero aquella chica siempre trataba de evitarlo.

- ¿Que se le ofrece Barón? – Responde la dama bastante molesta ante la intromisión de aquel hombre. Quien como sabemos ocultaba perfectamente su interés hacia aquella mujer, pero ella no era nada tonta y tenía la seguridad de las intenciones de aquel Barón.

- Su señora madre, desea verla –

- En un momento estaré ahí –

El joven Barón hizo otra pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.

Helena de nuevo sola echó un vistazo a la diadema y fastidiada por todo, suspiró pesadamente. Se levantó un poco la falda de su vestido para poder mantener sus pies despejados y no tropezar al andar. Se puso en marcha directamente al ala oeste del castillo donde residía la mayor parte del tiempo la ahora legendaria Rowena Ravenclaw.

El lugar al que entró después de un largo viaje por todo el castillo, no era muy distinto del lugar que todos los estudiantes del Hogwarts contemporáneo conocen. Una sala grande y redonda, con ventanas de arcos en las paredes, libros y varias mesas redondas esparcidas por toda la sala. Era uno de los lugares preferidos de Rowena por su tranquilidad.

- ¿Madre? – La joven dama llamó a su madre con inseguridad y extrañeza, Rowena nunca le hacía llamar a menos que fuera un caso urgente o algún conocimiento nuevo. Algo muy ordinario. Y la dama no sabía que su madre estaba trabajando en algo nuevo.

Una mujer casi anciana, apartó su mirada de un grueso libro que sus manos sostenían con delicadeza para dirigirla a la puerta y sonrió débilmente. Los signos de la edad la hacían ver enferma, pero no lograban opacar la gran belleza de aquella mujer. Su cabello ensortijado era casi de un completo blanco. Sus ojos eran de un color muy similar al de los granos del café y su piel era pálida.

- Tenía ganas de verte. ¿Cómo estás? –

El momento resultaba incómodo, la sala estaba desierta, a excepción de la Dama y su madre.

- ¿Se siente mal? –

- ¡oh no! Es solo… - La legendaria mujer se encogió un poco de hombros y sonrió débil y tímidamente. Era cierto que entre ambas no existía la palabra comunicación fuera del campo laboral lo que equivalía para ella una condición ordinaria.

- Me encentro bien… Gracias –

- Helena… hija. Hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos -

Había algo en su forma de hablar, nunca la había llamado "hija" y su voz imperativa había sido suplida por una voz dulce y cariñosa.

Helena guardó silencio dirigiendo una mirada cargada de curiosidad hacia su madre.

- Como veo ya te has dado cuenta, el Barón tiene un gran interés hacia ti y me preguntaba si… -

Adelantándose al término de la pregunta de su madre, Helena negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Su rostro era duro y denotaba cierta ofensa ¿Cómo ella se iba a enamorar de un hombre como él? Tal vez era cierto que era un hombre respetable y además todo un Barón pero para Helena, todas esas personas que lo calificaban de esa forma, no tenían idea de cómo era cuando su mal carácter salía a relucir. Además no tenía siquiera una pizca de lo que podría ser el hombre ideal para ella.

- ¿Es todo? –

Su voz era fría y en su pregunta se ocultaba la frustración que sentía. ¿Sólo para esa estupidez la mandó llamar? O mejor dicho, ¿Para esta estupidez la interrumpió?

La mirada de su madre se tornó triste. ¿Cuándo será el día en el que ambas puedan tener una charla como cualquier madre tiene con su hija y viceversa?

Había muchas preguntas qué responder en la vida de ambas mujeres. Era verdad que su vida era complicada. Al menos su vida como madre o como hija. Por todo lo demás, al menos para la mujer que formaba parte del equipo fundador de Hogwarts era sencilla y fácil de llevar. ¡Claro! Lo tenía todo. Pero Helena. Ella siempre consideraba su vida complicada, se sentía tonta, se sentía menos a lado de su madre. Sentía envidia por la mujer que le dio la vida. Una envidia que enfermaba.

Rowena, retomando su lectura solo asiente con la cabeza, muy lentamente.

…

Pasaron los días y las oportunidades de robar aquella diadema eran nulas. Era prácticamente en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Ni siquiera las clases la distraían por lo menos un poco, más de una ocasión sus estudiantes pensaron que tal vez estaba enamorada. Pero cuando alguno de ellos le insinuaba su teoría la Dama respondía de una forma poco amable.

Ella era una persona con muy poco tacto y regularmente no medía sus palabras, sobre todo en temas relacionados con el amor.

¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera existía el hombre capaz de superar, ni siquiera de igualar su nivel intelectual, pues para Helena eso era lo más importante. Y el gorila de "El Barón Sanguinario" – como todos lo llamaban – tenía paja en el cerebro. Tal vez su título nobiliario lo hacía ciertamente superior a los demás pero eso no le quitaba la paja que llevaba dentro.

Un día, no muy soleado, la chica se encontraba por los terrenos del castillo, su único hogar.

Por el solo hecho de ser hija de uno de los cuatro fundadores del colegio y profesora del mismo, se le permitía permanecer todo el tiempo que quisiera dentro, no tenía a donde ir, tal vez solo una pequeña cabaña cerca de los bosques Albanos. Pero Albania estaba bastante lejos y sería demasiado ilógico ir hasta aquel país durante un tiempo bastante corto. Además nadie sabía de su existencia.

"_Necesito conseguir otra oportunidad para obtener esa diadema, pero ¿Cómo?" _Se encontraba sumamente concentrada en idear su plan.

De repente esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una melodiosa pero varonil voz. Era el Barón que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, era su oportunidad para romper el hielo.

- Buenas tardes señorita Helena ¿Cómo está usted el día de hoy? – En un acto de caballerosidad el joven Barón tomó la mano de Helena y delicadamente le besó.

- Buenas tardes Barón. Bien gracias ¿Y usted? – Podía ser dura y poco táctil pero tampoco era una persona grosera.

- Bien. Y contento porque al parecer se encuentra de muy buen humor –

El Barón mostró una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a la Dama y ella le respondió, aunque no de la misma forma ni con el mismo significado con que el Barón lo hizo.

El joven sabía cómo adular a una mujer y cualquier otra chica ya hubiera caído rendida a sus brazos. Pues su voz, su galantería, eran armas muy poderosas para conquistar a cualquier chica y Helena lo reconocía…

- Tiene usted razón. Y es extraño pues últimamente he estado muy estresada –

Ambos intercambiaron miradas; algo estaba pasando por la mente de Helena y el Barón cegado por el amor que le tenía, no pudo notar el cambio tan repentino en su forma de dirigirse a él.

Hablaron durante un largo rato hasta que anocheció y se dirigió cada quien a su habitación correspondiente.

El Barón visitaba muy de vez en cuando el castillo pero en esa ocasión decidió quedarse más tiempo de lo estipulado. Al fin había logrado traspasar los límites que Helena hizo que él mismo marcara en cuanto a su relación y guardaba la esperanza de que pronto lograría también llegar a su objetivo… Desposarla; pero, pensar en ello por ahora era bastante prematuro pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

…

Al cabo de aquellos días en los que el Barón había decidido quedarse para acompañar a la solitaria Helena – ahora que ella le permitía estar cerca – su relación iba progresando de una forma extraordinaria.

Y uno de esos días en los que solían pasearse por los jardines del castillo, la Dama le había comentado que ya no quería seguir viviendo ahí y le pidió ayuda para que ella lograra escapar. Evidentemente no quería causarle ningún disgusto a su madre que cada día estaba más y más delicada. O al menos esa era la idea del Barón.

- Tiene que ayudarme. Distraiga a mi madre mientras yo salgo de aquí. Últimamente le ha dado por querer estar conmigo día y noche. Y usted se ha dado cuenta de ello… -

Aquel hombre le tenía mucho cariño y respeto a Rowena y no podía hacerle eso. Pero también se trataba de Helena.

Todo era un misterio, ni siquiera la propia Helena sabía por qué le estaba pidiendo ayuda a ese hombre. Tal vez porque quería que las cosas fueran muchísimo más sencillas. Además, si contaba con alguien para distraer a Rowena, nadie se daría cuenta de la desaparición de la diadema, pues aquella reliquia había sido transportada a la que ahora todos llaman Sala Común de Ravenclaw y con ella Helena también se mudó.

El problema no serían los alumnos pues todo el día estaban fuera de ella, el problema era que Helena no tocaba esa diadema por nada del mundo y menos frente a su madre, pero su ambición ahora era mayor y sentía que no soportaba más.

- Está bien. Lo haré… - En cuanto Helena escuchó estas palabras se levantó muy rápido dispuesta a llevar a cabo su plan esa misma noche. - … pero tenga en cuenta que su madre puede enfermar en cuanto se dé cuenta de su ausencia – Agregó el Barón.

- Para eso estará usted. Para cuidarla. -

La Dama se alejó rápidamente sin decir más. Llegó a su habitación y se preparó para partir. Lo único que le hacía falta era el motivo de su escape.

…

- ¿Está usted lista? –

El semblante del Barón era completamente inexpresivo. No era una idea que le gustaba, pues su amada se alejaba, era evidente que solo le quería como a un amigo, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba y lo que Helena quería que siguiera pensando pues al final de cuentas a él le debería el hecho de su escape.

- Solo falta una cosa… - _"la diadema", _pensó - Usted distraiga a mi madre y en cuanto tome lo que me hace falta me iré de aquí –

La chica se da media vuelta para emprender su camino pero el Barón la detiene tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

- Espere… ¿Puedo saber a dónde se dirige? Me gustaría volver a verla algún día… Prometo no decir nada a su madre -

Ella se da un cuarto de vuelta y sin mirar al Barón solo pronuncia una palabra. _Tirana._

El hombre soltó el brazo de Helena y ambos tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

**oOoOoOo**

Helena desapareció y la salud de su madre poco a poco fue deteriorándose, como el Barón lo prometió cuidaba de ella casi como un hijo. Él no era precisamente bondadoso, al contrario era demasiado duro; demasiado elitista; demasiado arrogante. Y era extraño incluso para él los efectos que el amor podía producir en su persona…

Una mañana, Rowena enfermó. Su estado empeoró de un momento a otro al grado del delirio. No había ya nada qué hacer por ella. Y la pobre anciana como último deseo, le pidió al Barón buscar a su hija y llevarla de vuelta. Ella estaba consciente de que ya nunca más vería la luz de un nuevo amanecer, y que quedaba muy poco tiempo para que eso sucediera.

En cuanto a la diadema, ella sabía perfectamente que se encontraba ahora entre las posesiones de su hija, pero no quería dar explicaciones al resto de los fundadores de aquel colegio. En más de una ocasión Helga Hufflepuff le preguntó qué había sido de la diadema. Por qué ya nunca se la ponía. La respuesta siempre era la misma: "No me es de mucha utilidad por ahora" Era fácil mentir y Helga siempre le creyó.

"_La buscaré"_. Fueron las últimas palabras que el Barón pronunció antes de salir de la habitación donde yacía Rowena. No era una tarea muy difícil, al menos ya sabía dónde empezar a buscar y esa era la ahora capital de Albania.

…

Su búsqueda fue incesante, tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para la enferma.

Pasaron los días y las noches, y no había señal de su amada. Hasta que un día, exhausto de tanto andar se sentó a los pies de un ancho y tupido árbol, y observó su sombra proyectada por los plateados rayos lunares. Levantó su mirada y fue cuando la vio.

La joven Dama salía del bosque, llevaba consigo un cesto vacío y su expresión era de total ausencia. Su actitud denotaba la sospecha de haber hecho algo tal vez incorrecto o tal vez correcto. Ella ahora era más influyente entre sus amistades y se había enterado del viaje que había emprendido El Barón en su búsqueda, así que esa misma noche había decidido algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría pues su ambición la había llevado a tomar tal decisión…

El Barón, rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

- Señorita Helena, me alegro haberla encontrado –

El Barón esperó alguna respuesta de la Dama pero ella no pronunció palabra alguna y simplemente se limitó a observarlo indiferentemente.

- Quiero que vuelva al castillo, que vuelva a lado de su madre… que vuelva conmigo – Se aventuró a decir al no recibir respuesta.

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que regresaré? –

Ella tenía miedo, por primera vez lo sentía. Y se arrepentía de haberle dicho a ese hombre a dónde se dirigía. Arrepentimiento porque si no hubiera cometido ese error ahora ella continuaría con su vida tranquilamente, pero ahora que él la había encontrado y encima quería que regresara sentía ese miedo; sabía que a esas alturas ya todo Hogwarts se habría dado cuenta del motivo de su desaparición.

- Pero… su madre está muy enferma. Tiene que regresar – El Barón hizo un pequeño énfasis en la palabra "tiene" pues él había tomado la petición de Rowena como una obligación que tanto a Helena como a él les había sido asignada.

Helena no era una persona completamente mala. Y a pesar de la envidia que sentía hacía Rowena, se preocupaba por ella. Pues al final de cuentas era su madre.

Así que guardó silencio analizando las cosas y por ese temor que ahora sentía, se negó rotundamente a regresar a Inglaterra a lado del Barón quien insistió e insistió hasta perder los estribos.

Discutieron durante mucho tiempo hasta que…

- En verdad es usted muy ingenuo. Gran Barón – El sarcasmo era evidente en estas últimas dos palabras, ambos estaban ya muy exaltados. - ¿Qué hace aquí? No me voy a ir con usted y mucho menos para regresar a Howgarts. ¿Es que no lo entiende? Usted solo fue una herramienta para escapar de ahí. Nunca le he querido. ¿Cómo pretende que yo le querré algún día? Solo mírese, podrá parecer un hombre bastante bien parecido, educado y un buen partido para cualquier mujer. Pero es un pobre neófito que ni la capacidad tuvo para darse cuenta que lo utilicé aprovechándome del amor que me tiene –

Helena se estaba burlando de él tal y como lo hizo cuando huyó pero la diferencia era que no lo había hecho abiertamente como en esta ocasión.

Y el Barón antes cegado por amor; ahora cegado por el odio y el resentimiento, posó una mano en el mango de su espada muy lentamente, listo para atacar a Helena y acabar con su vida así como acabar con su humillación, con su burla. No le importaba nada ahora, ni siquiera que Rowena estaba tendida en su habitación propensa a morir en cualquier momento.

- Me da pena –

Fueron las últimas palabras que Helena pronunció antes de darse media vuelta para emprender su camino a casa, el Barón desenvainó su espada y en un movimiento rápido la enterró en el pecho de la Dama quien abrió sus ojos como platos ante la sorpresa. Por un momento no sintió dolor pero cuando cayó al suelo es cuando vino todo, el sentimiento de culpa por no volver a ver a su madre, por haber robado la diadema, y finalmente vino el dolor físico. _"Nunca nadie sabrá dónde está" _Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que sus ojos perdieran su brillo. Señal de que su cuerpo había liberado a su espíritu.

En cuanto al Barón, la vio caer con ojos inexpresivos, no sabía lo que hizo y su ropaje antes impecablemente limpio, ahora tenía pequeñas manchas rojas, manchas de culpa, manchas de sangre. Soltó su espada como si esta le quemara la mano y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte y ya sin vida de su amada. Había fallado en su misión. Había traicionado a su corazón. Así que estrechó entre sus brazos a la Dama y lloró en silencio con la cabeza gacha.

¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora con el peso de esa culpa que ahora lo embargaba? Estaba completamente arrepentido.

Levantó lentamente su cabeza y vio su espada; y decididamente se estiró para cogerla, sosteniendo a Helena con solo un brazo. Una vez tomada la espada cerró sus ojos pero no como el cobarde los cierra cuando está a punto de morir, sino los cerró para sentir en su cuello el hecho de su muerte, como si de esa forma fuera a quedar completamente libre de toda culpa.

…

De esa forma ambos murieron. Y ahora Helena vaga por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pagando el hecho de no haber asistido al lecho de su madre cuando debía. Al igual que el Barón Sanguinario quien no cumplió la promesa hecha a Rowena.

La Dama Gris y El Barón Sanguinario. Ambos fantasmas, ambos arrepentidos, ambos resentidos uno con el otro, y ambos, pagando por sus crímenes.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! _

_Bueno, pues aquí esta mi pequeña contribución a esta pareja. En verdad me ha costado mucho trabajo pero en verdad disfruté escribirlo. Es la primera vez que manejo a este par de personajes y me imaginé la situación de esta manera. Pues buscar a alguien en todo el mundo entero suena como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Por esa razón pienso que ella de una forma u otra lo utilizó para su escape. _

_Quedé satisfecha con el resultado y espero que tu también** Lilith** ^.^ pues lo he echo con mucho cariño para ti. Espero que la estes pasando de lo lindo en compañía de todos tus seres queridos y que este fic no te amargue la Navidad, al contrario que te la endulce tanto como yo lo espero. _

_Ya por último, quisiera agradecerle especialemente a **Viri Malfoy** que es una estupenda Beta y también a **Paulita Granger** que me checó el principio de este fic._

_Sin más que decir me despido. _

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!** _

_Con cariño _

_Eren Lovett _


End file.
